The minecraft hunger games
by Ethancrossland
Summary: TNT! Bows and arrows! Swords! Explosions! You find this Ethan's awesome fanfic. :)
1. The start

"Welcome to the 25th annual minecraft hunger games!" The horn blares. The minecraft hunger games is an event that all people but us are happy about. To me the games are like a knife dripping with a deadly poison. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ethandoesminecraft. I know, I know that's the name of yet another famous you tuber, skydoesminecraft. But that is my name so don't wear it out. Only days ago I was in my district, district 1 with my friend, Slender. Oh, what a great guy he was. We used to always hunt together. Now the only friends I had was the food. "Now's not the time to cry" I tell myself."Now's the time to be strong."

"Hey." I say to a tribute beside me. " Want to team?" "Yeah." He says. Whew. Somebody is on my team. Good. _30 seconds to go! "_Want to team?" I ask another tribute. "Truce." He says. _15 second to go!_ "Truce? There's no such thing as a truce!" _10 seconds to go! _

_9! _

_8! _

_7! _

_6! _

_5! _

_4! _

_3! _

_2! _

_1! May the odds be ever in your favor!_

Suddenly, I go flying out of my hole and check the scene. I seem to be on top of a sort of volcano. Some tributes jump down into the hole while others climb down the volcano. Luckily, none of them see the chest above the hole and I manage to run away with a apple, a stone and some wooden planks.

Along the gravel path, I find a bows and some arrows. I'm about to get them when I stop and think " Who would leave their bows and arrows here?" I cautiously walk towards the weapons. I take them and uncover a sign saying 'District 3.' Uh oh. I start running away from the sign. That was from district 3, the technology district. And technology means trouble.

Big , i'm not touching the ground anymore. I've just survived an explosion from district 3.

Breathing hard, I walk across the path ready for anything when suddenly, I see a chest on the beach. Again, with caution I look inside the chest and see...

Nothing. There wasn't anything in the chest. "Weird." I say a bit too soon. T he chest starts hissing at me. Not again. I start running from the TNT about to explode. That wasn't from district 3. It was game maker made.


	2. New friends

I'm piecing together what's been happening, when suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes. I get my bow and arrow ready. I've hardly put my bow on the quiver of my bow, when I hear a voice say, "ethandoesminecraft?"

I look up and see a skinny boy about my size. "bendaboss9056!" I totally forgot about him! "Do you have anything we can use?" I ask. "What do you have?" He asks. "A stone sword ,a bow and some arrows, an apple and some wooden planks." I say. "You?" "I've got a stone axe, a diamond sword, Five apples and a two loads of leather." He says shyly and whispery. "I can also make rails and mine cars."

I think for a moment. "Of course! You're from district 6! The transportation district!" I shut my mouth, just in time. I think of what I have done and suggest something that my companion agrees with. We jump into a tree and start running from tree to tree.

Meanwhile, that afternoon on the beach a rabbit jumps on the sand happy as he could be. Suddenly, an arrow pierces his skin and another and another, until finally all there's left is uncooked rabbit. A mob of wolves fight for the meaty morsel and suddenly and bunch of people attack them. The wolves run away from the clan called ' Green and mean.' and mean they were. Max619 Picks up the rabbit and gives it to white-fang, his dog. "It begins." He says in a low, scary voice.


	3. The alliance

Back at the scene of the volcano, me and bendaboss9056 get ready to camp for the night.

"Are you sure we won't be killed overnight?" bendaboss9056 asks. "Yeah." I assure him. "The mods can't get up here neither can the tributes. Plus, I blocked the only way up." "Oh' is that so?" a voice says from below.

It's a tribute. His name is max619 or so his name tag says. "Hello, stranger." bendaboss9056 asks. "Do you want to join the bro club?" "What? Bro club? There is no bro club!" I yelled.

Suddenly, max619 grabs a TNT, places it then gets flint and steel and lights it while me and bendaboss9056 argue. Sssssssssss... Suddenly, the ground shakes beneath our feet. max619 jumps up with a diamond sword. "RUN!" I scream.

We jump into the volcano. max619 jumps in as well. He tries to find us but we have 'mysteriously' disappeared! A few blocks from the hole of the volcano, me and my companion stand breathing hard but safe.

We get up the ladder see another tribute I get my sword out and sneak over. Suddenly, a loud yell erupts behind me. bendaboss9056 ate a piece of pork we killed earlier. bendaboss9056 has a red face and says "oops." in embarrassment. The tribute turns around, but instead of a sword in hand, he has an apple. "I will help." He says in a low voice. Before I black out I see a name tag saying_ 'jesse4400'_


End file.
